


Love You More

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, rated for minor character death and power bottom soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung is acting up again, getting all touchy and pretty much delaying their mission. Seokmin is usually way too used to care anymore but this time, he is really not amused. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> this one feels like spy!au though..

_Daegu Grand, room 2018, 11.11 PM_

Seokmin opens the door to a grinning Soonyoung, “You are late.”

“We are in a hotel room and that’s the first thing you said to me,” The blond eyes the other disheveled appearance and licks his lips before walks past the younger inside, “That’s very romantic of you sweetheart.”

The black haired man closes the door, “You are still late.”

“This guy’s secretary was really clingy,” Soonyoung curiously pokes the knocked out figure on the bed before half screaming to the other across the room, “She tried to get me drunk!”

“She was trying to get in your pants,” Seokmin mumbles as he pulls the white cover on the wine tray to reveal two pairs of gloves and a gun with silencer, he throws a pair to the other host, “Put that on.”

“She did that because the one she wanted was too busy trying to get in your pants Seokmin.”

The vocalist picks a napkin from the tray; he moves to the bed and begins wiping his fingerprints off the wine glass on the bedside table, “I thought that was the whole point of this mission.”

“The mission is to kill Mr. Park over here as fast as possible,” Soonyoung repeatedly pokes the cheek again, now with gloved hand, trying to get some reaction, “Seducing the life outta him at the party is coincidentally the easiest method,” The host pokes some more on the bruise on his neck before giving up and storms away to sit beside the other on the leather sofa, he huffs, “Still can’t believe he chose you over me the minute you sang on that stage.”

Seokmin shrugs, “I heard he annoyed Seugcheol hyung pretty badly.”

“He trashed a restaurant under Seventeen’s protection and tried to kidnap one of our hosts in Seoul at least three times,” The blond casually rests his arm at the back of the other head, “It’s safe to say the boss is very pissed off about that.”

“Troublemaker,” Seokmin subtly gestures at the gun under the tray, “Are you going to do it or do I have to?”

“Relax, it’s our last time together before you have to go to Changsa tommorow,” The older one toys with the other’s messed up tie before smirks and teasingly adds, “What did you do?”

The handsome vocalist looks away, “Nothing.”

“Oh really?” Soonyung swiftly pushes the other down with a soft thud, before crawling up and straddling the vocalist hips, trapping one hand in the process. He puts both hands on Seokmin’s shoulder to cage him down and leans closer, “You look like you had a lot of fun.”

“I have no obligation to tell you anything.”

The blond straightens his back but make no movement to move away, he pouts and toys with the black tie again, pulling it off, “You could.”

“You were late and I have to distract him so I kissed Mr. Park then knock him out.” Seokmin says quickly “Happy?” he tries to grab Soonyoung’s wrist but get stopped, “Now can you please do it so we can go home?”

The wandering hand goes up and messing with the white button up, lazily dragging down the silk and popping the buttons open, “I sorry you had to do that because of me.”

“Stop playing with me,” The vocalist draws his hand down and looks straight at the other eyes, “Just do it.”

“And,” He hovers much closer to the younger again, nose bumping the other’s sharper one, before whispers breathily, “What is exactly it sweetheart?”

Seokmin doesn’t even blink at the sudden attack, “Shoot that guy.”

“Right,” Soonyoung jumps down and bee lines to the tray before picking the weapon. He skips to the bed and pulls a pillow to cover the sleeping figure head. The blond points the gun and sing songs before pulling the trigger, “Bang!”

“Great,” Seokmin sits down and pulls off one of the glove with his teeth so he can text their back up before pulls it back on, he eyes the blood that starts seeping through before picking up his abandoned black coat, “Joshua hyung has deleted all security record about our presence in this room.”

The older one hums in acknowledge while dismantling the silencer off. He walks slowly to the door while arranging the weapon inside the coat pocket, “I was not teasing you, you know,”

The dark haired man stops in his track when suddenly the blond is coming to him, forcing him to turn around and pinned him to the closed door with a hand on the chest. Soonyoung pats the younger’s cheek softly, “I am genuinely not happy you have to kiss that sleazy playboy because some girl decided to sew her arm on my sleeve all night long,” The hand tightens around the jaw before he kisses Seokmin, hard.

The vocalist bits Soonyoung’s lips and struggling to push him away. He glares as the other slowly backs away before mumbling breathlessly, “Why did you do that?”

“It’s obvious isn’t it,” Soonyoung licks his lips, metallic taste of blood mixes with champagne he had earlier, before smirking in victory when he sees Seokmin is wiping his lips furiously, “You belong to me now, don’t do something like that ever again.”

\-----

“Trouble in paradise?”

The black haired man grins at the new passengers at the backseat through the rear view mirror. Both men look at him, the one on the left side winks and try to curl his arm around the one beside him. Seokmin flinches and not so subtly moves away, now sitting tight to the door and crossing his leg in attempt to make the distance wider. He rolls his eyes and sighs to the driver before petulantly looks away through the dark window.

Seungcheol laughs and starts the engine.

**Author's Note:**

> you should really check out the one that sing the title, he will show up a bit later :)  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
